Я открываю глаза
by Jane666
Summary: Oneshot.  Я открываю глаза и вижу солнце, поднимающееся на горизонте. Провожу рукой рядом с собой и никого не нахожу, только листок бумаги...


Я открываю глаза и вижу солнце, поднимающееся на горизонте. Провожу рукой рядом с собой и никого не нахожу, только листок бумаги. Он сложен пополам, а на лицевой стороне красуется мое имя написанное каллиграфическим почерком. На лице расцветает улыбка, и я раскрываю лист.

« Любимая, я надеюсь, что ты не проснулась посреди ночи и не стала меня искать. Не волнуйся, сегодня будет солнечно, поэтому я решил отправиться на охоту. Я вернусь вечером, когда Чарли уснет. Желаю тебе доброго утра и очень люблю тебя. Твой Эдвард»

После прочтения продолжила улыбаться, но вернувшись в реальность ,погрустнела.

Еще один пустой и скучный день без него…

Пронеслась мысль в моей голове. И с трудом уговорив себя встать, пошла в душ. И с минуту смотрела на себя в зеркало.

Кажется, что-то изменилось…

Не зацикливаясь на этой мысли, спустилась вниз и обнаружила записку от Чарли.

«Я поехал на рыбаку с Билли. Вернусь после обеда. Не опоздай на работу. Чарли»

Они , что все сговорились?

С этой мыслью я съела гренку и поехала на работу. Покупателей было мало и миссис Ньютон меня отпустила по раньше, хоть я и просила ее об обратном. Выйдя из магазина Ньютонов решила прогуляться пешком до бакалеи. Возвращаясь, заметила … СЕБЯ? садящуюся в пикап. Не поверив глазам, побежала за ним. Он остановился у книжного магазина, где девушка, похожая на меня как две капли воды, вылезла из машины и, запнувшись на первой ступеньке, зашла в него. Мне хотелось узнать что происходит, но я быстро залетела в пикап и поехала к Анжеле, видимо у меня все же есть инстинкт самосохранения. Постоянно смотрела в зеркало заднего вида. Не заметила, как выехала на встречную полосу. В ту же секунду почувствовала удар…

Открываю глаза и вижу, как дождь бьет в окно. Осматриваюсь и понимаю, что я не дома. Белая комната и пищат какие-то приборы. Слышу взволнованный голос, поворачиваю голову и вижу прекрасное лицо молодого человека. Спустя минуту вспоминаю его имя – Эдвард.

Пытаюсь что-то сказать, но получается только хрип. Он подает мне стакан воды, мне становится лучше. Снова пытаюсь с ним поговорить, но врывается Джейкоб.

- Как ты, любимая? – беря меня за руку, спрашивает он.

Я вырываюсь и в недоумении смотрю на него. Он отвечает тем же, тогда поворачиваюсь к Эду и меня пробирает ужас от его холодного взгляда.

- Ты ездила к нему, - это был не вопрос, а простая констатация факта.

Не понимающе смотрю на него.

-Нет, - просто отвечаю я.

Он быстро разворачивается и уходит. А продолжаю смотреть ему в след.

- Не волнуйся, он все равно должен был рано или поздно узнать, - спокойно сказал Джейк.

- О чем? – повернулась и спросила я.

- То есть? – ответил вопросом на вопрос он, - о нас. Мы ведь теперь вместе…

- Что? – закричала я, - с чего ты это взял? Мы с тобой не общались почти месяц! Ме-сяц!

Он непонимающе, посмотрел на меня.

- Белла, ты вчера приехала ко мне, и мы провели весь день в постели, - сказал он, будто я что-то путала.

- Нет! Это ты что-то путаешь, я вчера была на работе, а по дороге к Анжеле столкнулась с грузовиком, - смотря ему в глаза, ответила я.

- Хватит врать! – теперь кричал он, - если ты не хочешь признавать наши отношения, так и скажи, а не используй меня!

Он также быстро развернулся и ушел, хлопнув дверью. Я так и сидела на кровати, когда пришла мед. сестра и вколола какой-то препарат. Я уснула…

Я снова открыла глаза и поняла, что больница не сон. Посмотрела в окно. Ночь. Повернулась к стулу стоящему рядом с кроватью. Пуст. На глазах почувствовала слезы. Постаралась их остановить. Проиграла. Взглянула на потолок. Закричала. Передо мной была я…

Открываю глаза и смотрю на стул. Вижу мрачную Элис.

- Что случилось? – спрашиваю у нее.

Она молчит. Повторяю вопрос. Она молчит. Вскакиваю с кровати. Чувствую боль и холодные руки. Позволив положить меня на кровать. Снова спрашиваю.

- Это я должна спросить, - холодно ответила она и подняла на меня глаза полные боли.

Не понимающе, смотрю на нее и снова чувствую слезы.

- Ты была у пса? – также спросила она.

Я отрицательно мотонула головой.

- Уверена? Только не ври, мне важно знать правду, - наклонившись ко мне, допрашивала она.

- Да-а, - чуть заикаясь, промолвила я и продолжила более уверенно, - Элис выслушай меня, пожалуйста, прошу тебя.

Она коротко кивает.

- Я проснулась и поехала на работу. Меня миссис Ньютон отпустила пораньше и я пошла пешком до бакалеи, а возвращаясь, увидела СЕБЯ! Понимаешь?

- Ты сошла с ума! – грубо сказала она, - ты знаешь, что Эд снова хочет уехать. ТЫ это понимаешь? Понимаешь какую боль принесла ему, а сейчас еще и врешь!

Она развернулась и вышла, оставив меня один на один с моими мыслями…

Я открыла глаза от чьих-то голосов. Осмотрела глазами комнату и увидела отца, разговаривающего с Карлайом. Он улыбался, а заметив , что я проснулась еще больше стал радоваться.

- Доброе утро! Тебя сегодня выписывают, - стал кричать Чарли.

Я кивнула и посмотрела на Карлайла. Он стоял и тоже улыбался, но не по-настоящему. В его глазах было только безразличие и задумчивость.

- Собирайся, - снова начал папа, - Джейк уже прошел за машиной. Ах да, забыл спросить, а что с зеркалом в ванной?

Я пожала плечами, а он махнул рукой.

Примерно через час мы были уже дома. Джейк со мной не разговаривал, но Чарли срочно вызвали на работу, и этот обиженный пес остался по просьбе моего заботливого отца.

- Знаешь, - сразу же начал он, когда отец отъехал от дома, - я могу тебя простить.

На его лице была странная улыбка, а в глазах горел не понятный мне огонек.

- А с чего ты взял, что я перед тобой в чем-то виновата и хочу, что бы ты меня простил? - невозмутимо ответила я.

- А, - все также загадочно продолжал он, - значит будем играть…

В этот момент его глаза взорвались … безумием? Он прижал меня к стенке и начал нагло исследовать мое тело. Я пыталась отбиться, но естественно у меня это не получилось. Тогда я начала кричать и в этот момент он неожиданно отлетел к противоположной стенке, а я осела на пол. Повсюду послышалось шипение и рычание.

- Эдвард …, - чуть слышно прошептала я и все потемнело…

Стало очень холодно и я нехотя открыла глаза. Окно было открыто, а в кресле-качалке сидел Эдвард.

- Прости, - тихо сказал он и закрыл окно, - как ты?

В его голосе был все тот же холод, как и пару дней назад, но сквозь эту маску проскальзывали беспокойство и …отчаянье?

- Ты здесь, - одними губами прошептала я и из глаз потекли слезы.

Эдвард сразу же подлетел ко мне и прижал к себе. Он шептал что-то, что бы я успокоилась, но мне это не удавалось. Тогда я подняла полные боли и слез глаза на него и посмотрела в его глаза.

- Я не ездила к нему, - кое-как у меня получилось сказать, и я впала в истерику.

По исходу нескольких часов слезы закончились, но убирать голову от его груди я не спешила. Я боялась, что он уйдет. Снова. Как после моего восемнадцатилетия.

- Ты в порядке? – аккуратно остароняясь спросил он. Теперь он не пытался спрятаться за маской безразличия. Возможно, он поверил, а может просто решил на этот раз не врать.

- Ты уйдешь? – место того чтобы ответить на его вопрос прошептала я.

Он, наверное, минуты две всматривался в мое лицо, от чего у меня снова потекли слезы.

- Нет, - прошептал он, вытирая мои слезы, - пока ты окончательно все не решишь.

Последняя фраза заставила меня замереть. Я сидела и просто смотрела на него. Мне не верилось, что он мог подумать, будто я променяю его, единственного и бесконечно заботливого на какого-то пса.

- Ты … думаешь… что я готова тебя потерять? – с трудом выговаривая слова, сказала я, - на пса который меня домогался и врал что переспал со мной? Ты, правда, так думаешь?

- Белла, - он начал злиться, - он не врал. Я прекрасно видел ЭТО в его мыслях.

Он сказал это грубо, пресекая любое развитие темы.

- Почему ты веришь ему, а не мне?- теперь злилась и я, - почему? Только потому что можешь слышать его мысли, а не мои? Да, если б я могла открыть свои и доказать, что это не правда, я бы давно это сделала!

- Да? – с сомнением спросил он.

- ДА! – буквально выкрикнула я, смотря ему прямо в глаза.

Он продолжал, не отрываясь, смотрел на меня, наверное, искал подтверждения того, что я лгу.

- Ты же знаешь, что я не умею лгать, - уже мягче прошептала я.

Он кивнул и выпрыгнул в окно. Сказав перед этим, что Чарли идет.

Я снова легла и прикинулась спящей. Но нечаянно и правда заснула…

Открыла я глаза ночью, и быстро побежала в ванную, успев закрыть на защелку дверь.

- Белла? – послышался обеспокоенный голос Эдварда за дверью.

Промычав нечто отдаленно похожее на согласие, я перестала обнимать унитаз и пошла к раковине. Не глядя в зеркало, которое поставил Чарли, почистила зубы. Но на последок все же взглянула на него. От туда на меня глядела… я? Только вся измазанная в крови. Я закричала, а мое отражение стало протягивать ко мне свои искалеченные руки.

В это момент в ванную залетел Эдвард и стал успокаивать. Так как у меня снова была истерика, а через не которое время, когда он перенес меня на кровать, где снова я уснула…

Я, наконец, открыла глаза, только тогда, когда очень яркий луч солнца неустанно стал светить прямо в мое лицо. Я стала ворочаться и почувствовала нечто очень холодное рядом с собой. Испугавшись, сразу же распахнула глаза.

- Белла, - ласково сказал Эдвард., но увидев выражение моего лица сразу же спросил, - что случилось?

Я помотала головой и прижалась к нему.

- Ты уверена? – переспросил он.

- Да, - как можно спокойнее сказала я, - просто кошмар приснился.

По расслаблению его мышц я поняла, что он поверил.

Но может это и был просто плохой сон?

Неожиданно пришла мысль в мою еще плохо соображающую голову.

-Эд, - поднимая голову, решила спросить я, - а ночью я не…

- Тебе было плохо, - не дав договорить, сказал он, - а потом у тебя была истерика. Снова.

Я лишь кивнула, смотря в никуда. Получается это не кошмар, а жестокая реальность.

- Эдвард, - медленно начала я, - у твоего отца есть хороший психиатр?

Он в изумлении посмотрел на меня.

- Да, - пытаясь собраться с мыслями, ответил он.

- Познакомишь? – как в ни в чем небывало продолжила я.

- Что происходит? – беря мое лицо в свои холодные ладони, спросил он.

- Ничего, - пожала плечами я, - просто Карлайл говорил, что после аварии могут быть не большие сбои в психике.

- Я не думаю, что все на столько плохо, - решил переубедить меня Эдвард, - тебе просто не дали отдохнуть, отсюда и истерики.

Он говорил это так, будто убеждал в этом себя.

- А как ты объяснишь эту девушку, постоянно появляющуюся из ни откуда? – так же просто спросила я.

- Кого? – переспросил он.

- Ты говорил с Элис? – он кивнул, - и она ничего не отмечала насчет моих глюков?

- Белла, - уже с беспокойством начал он, - ни какой девушки нет. Это плод твоего воображения. Так сказать реакция разума на происходящее.

- Нет, - покачала головой я, - я начала видеть ее еще до аварии, точнее в день аварии.

- Белла, я дома, - послышался голос Чарли.

- Встретимся позже, - сказал Эдвард и, поцеловав меня, исчез за окном.

Остаток дня прошел без происшествий. Вечером Чарли плохо себя чувствовал, поэтому я почти всю ночь просидела рядом с ним…

Я открыла глаза от надоедливого звонка телефона. Как ни странно, но я была в своей комнате, а на тумбочке лежала записка.

- Да, - я все же решила ответить на звонок.

- Белла, Изабелла Свон?- спросил чей-то мужской голос.

- Да, - осторожно ответила я.

- Здравствуйте. Это доктор Бенингтон. Я по просьбе доктора Каллена звоню, - продолжил мужчина, - У вас какие-то проблемы с психикой? Я могу помочь.

- Э, - не уверено стала отвечать я, - ну, можно и так сказать. А мы можем поговорить при личной встрече?

- Да, конечно, - сразу же ответил он, - давайте сегодня в 12 на первой аллее в парке.

- Да, - согласилась я, - до встречи.

И захлопнула телефон . Уже 10:30 значит надо вставать. Не рискнув пойти в ванную, умылась на кухне и ничего не поев, поехала в парк. Чарли как ни странно приобрел мне новую.

- Здравствуйте, - обратился ко мне мужчина лет 30 – 35, - я доктор Бенингтон, можно просто Честор или Чес.

- Приятно познакомится, Белла, - улыбнулась я.

- Присядем,- показывая на ближайшую свободную лавочку, предложил он.

Я кивнула, и мы сели под старый раскидистый клен.

- Итак, у вас глюки, - сделав притворно страшное лицо, рассмеялся он.

- Да, - улыбнулась я, это и правда звучало смешно и даже по детски.

- Начинай, - продолжал улыбаться он.

Я вкратце рассказала о моей мучительнице. Он слушал очень внимательно и не раз кивал.

- Что ж, - сказал он, когда я закончила, - попробуй разубедить себя, что она существует и осмотри машину, ведь ты ее там последний раз видела материально. А потом, если кошмары не прекратятся, то давай встретимся еще раз и, тогда будем разбираться более подробно.

- Спасибо, - попыталась улыбнуться я, - до свиданья, Чес.

- Нет, - улыбнулся он, - прощайте.

Я кивнула и пошла к машине. Но остановившись рядом с ней, решила позвонить Эдварду.

- Привет, - сразу же начала я, - а где мой пикап сейчас?

- Привет, - с не понятным мне облегчением в голосе сказал Эд, - на стоянке за городом, а что?

- Ничего просто хочу, развеять свои глюки, - ответила я рассмеялась, а он насторожился.

- Хочешь, я поеду с тобой? – спросил он.

- Нет, - быстро ответила я, - все будет хорошо.

И не дождавшись ответа, поехала на стоянку. Там было безлюдно, даже охранников не было. Мой старенький, а теперь и разбитый пикапчик стоял первым в центральном ряду. Я оставила машину за забором и подошла к этому несчастному памятнику автомобилям . Мне было не по себе, но отступать я не собиралась. Мой внутренний голос просто вился в истерике, но опять же любопытство взяло вверх и я залезла в кабину.

Кто-то схватил меня за горло и вскрикнула.

- Ты меня боишься, - ликовал голос за спиной, он до ужаса напоминал мой.

- Нет, - попыталась четко сказать я.

- Я так не дума… - в этот момент у меня зазвонил телефон и быстро выскочила из машины. Но убежать далеко у меня не получилось, я упала и мой клон схватил меня за волосы.

- Не смей бежать, - орала она мне на ухо. И потащила обратно к машине.

- Итак, - с ненавистью в глазах начала она, - я это твоя настоящая и правильная сторона. Это я спала с Джейком. И ты, наверное, догадываешься, что я сделаю с тобой.

- Как ты отделилась от меня, - место того чтобы просить о пощаде, спросила я.

- А, - протянула она, - ты об этом. Ну, знаешь ли есть такое поверие, что если на распутье ты посмотришь в треснутое зеркало, то твое второе я будет бороться за свое место под солнем. Так сказать , поэтому я уничтожу все, точнее всех кто будет бороться за тебя.

Она ослепительно улыбнулась и хотела нанести удар, но в мою голову тут же пришло воспоминание об одной из легенд волков.

- Нет, сказала я, - ты не посмеешь тронуть его.

- Потому что он вампир? – насмехаясь спросила она.

- Потому что я не позволю, - жестко ответила я и, взяв осколок зеркала, всадила его ей прямо в грудь, где должно быть сердце.

Тут же вокруг меня огромное количество воронов создали некое подобие воронки и неожиданно напали, а мой клон показался мне всем изрезанным и избитым, но смеялась она тем страшным смехом, который еще в фильмах включаю. Меня пытались клевать птицы, но у них ничего не получалось и тогда она подошла ко мне.

- Перестань бороться за любовь к чудовищу, - грозно сказала она.

- Это ты чудовище, а не он, - стала я протестовать, - если он вампир, это не значит, что у негонет души. А ты похоже ее давно лишилась. И ты не я!

Нечего не ответив, она кинулась на меня, но я даже не стала закрывать глаза. Мне было не страшно…

Я открыла глаза в своей постели. Слабый свет пробивался в окно под странным углом, как будто уже был полдень.

Я зевнула и потянулась, мои пальцы искали его, но нашли пустоту.

- Эдвард? – пробормотала я.

Мои пальцы обнаружили нечто гладкое и холодное. Его руку.

- На этот раз, ты действительно проснулась? – прошептал он.

- Ты о чем? – не понимающе спросила я, - и вообще как я попала сюда со стоянки.

Я повернулась и встретила его не понимающий взгляд.

- Белла, я принес тебя сюда сразу же после окончания тренировки и ты проспала около 14 часов, - спокойно сказал он.

- То есть я не попадала в аварию, - толи вопросительно, толи утвердительно сказала я.

- Да, - подтвердил он, - это наверное был просто кошмар. Ты весь день себе места не находила.

- Это был кошмар, - радостно закричала я и бросилась к нему на шею.

- Любимая, аккуратней, я холодный, - рассмеялся он.

Я на секунду взглянула на фотографию, и увидела себя всю изрезанную и избитую…


End file.
